Ghost of the Past, Romance of Today Teaser V2
by Sirus7009
Summary: When an errand from Professor Oak sends Ash running through Route 5 in a rain storm, what seems to be simple luck finding a pokemon center instead leads a lost romance to bud through a ghost from his past. Brand new style based on Eric Nylund's novels.


Ghost of the Past, Romance of Today

Tsukasa: Meheheheh...

Karen: The Meet the Soldier laugh... comforting.

Tsukasa: Goggleshipping... I'm still trying to figure out where they got that name... whatever, as promised, I made a goggleshipping fanfiction!

Karen: Tsu has been doing an ass kicking and mind boggling amount of studying lately, and in the off time studied even _more_ about writing, going so far as reading a four hundred page novel in under 8 hours, as well as reading up on dodging canon rape scenarios.

Tsukasa: In other words, this little beauty might just surprise some of my more common readers. And yes, it's a new style, but _far_ more obvious than usual. If you could, I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. A very special mention goes to Eric Nylund for inspiration towards this style.

Karen: We don't own Pokémon, just this idea!

Tsukasa: P.S: To all you prepared to weed whack me with canon rape, I'm going to inform you that Ash has _canonically stated_ _that Giselle is attractive_. This was, of course, before Taijiri established the gag of Ash being oblivious, but it still stands as true canon. That means that, despite my previous stories of Ash simply maturing, this actually provides backbone for the couple in a way that fits true to the rest of the series. In other news, I want to see how many people catch the shout out I make!

###############

Cold, harsh rain hit skin so hard it felt like it sliced it clean open. Running through the rain, the young trainer did his best to hold his beloved partner in his vest for protection, leaving none for himself as he rushed through the storm.

During his intermission between regions, Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum paid unneeded dues to his friend and very near mentor Professor Oak by running errands for him. Five years after his Unova League run, Ash had matured quite a bit, both in physique and mental thought. His maturity had led him to the conclusion that, after all that the old professor had done for him, Ash was inclined to help Oak when he had the chance. This offer wasn't declined in the slightest, but he didn't hesitate against testing Ash's already proven durability by sending him on radical deliveries all across Kanto.

Today's delivery wouldn't have been as bad if Ash had listened to not only the news broadcast, but also the insistence of his mother via phone. A storm was ransacking central Kanto, and his mother, knowing of his arrogance, called to warn him. He indeed still carried that childhood arrogance, and just like he had all his life, charged out the door, filled with the intent to outrun the storm.

And just as the forecast had portrayed on screen with their heavily animated image of tree's practically being torn apart by wind and buffeting rain, the rage of the storm shredded Ash as he ran along Route 5, doing his best to shield not himself but his Pikachu with his arms; his selfless nature still persevered through the years.

On his way through the first time, he had passed a Pokémon Center. That's what he was looking for now. A place where he could dry off, rest, and then prepare for his next day of traveling. Many people, Ash knew, would be critical about these kinds of 'errands', seeing them as excessive or even overkill for one person, mostly due to the distance between Pallet and Vermillion City. Ash, however, saw great potential in these tasks. They gave him a chance to keep his wits sharp, to test his skills, and most of all cure the boredom that continued to plague him in between regions. It was nights like this that made him feel alive, the stinging pain reminding him that he existed in this world, and that he hadn't yet given up on his quest, only paused it.

His partner, however, didn't deserve this pain. He had endured enough through all the battles he had helped Ash through. Now, Ash did everything he could to make sure that Pikachu didn't have to worry about this rain, even if it would get Ash himself sick. Of course, that wouldn't stop him; it would only slow him down a little.

Finally Ash caught sight of a bright light; a pokeball shaped sign with a holographic screen beneath it that repeated Pokémon Center in neon colors. If Ash hadn't been moving full speed before, he certainly was now. He could feel the clumps of mud shooting off his shoes as each step stomped a deep imprint into the ground. Running under the overhang, he didn't even stop to catch his breath, charging full speed through the door into the almost invading warmth of the Pokémon Center.

At the front desk, a red headed woman broke her conversation with a brunette teen, stepping out from behind the counter to approach Ash. Despite harsh intent, her voice carried soothingly to the boy's ears as she asked, "What were you doing out in that storm? You're soaked!"

As she attempted to place a hand to his forehead, Ash gently batted it away, "Forgot my umbrella" he replied with a laugh, unzipping his vest to let his soaked electric mouse leap to the floor, the Pokémon quickly shaking the rain off his fur before releasing a minor jolt of electricity to flash steam the remaining moisture off himself.

If Ash were still a child, he probably would have asked Pikachu to do the same for him. However, he thankfully had moved past that phase. He looked the red haired woman in the eyes with a smile and asked simply, "Got any rooms I can stay in?"

The woman sighed and turned to walk back to the front desk, signaling Ash to follow. "Sadly," she said, the word dripping with her tone, "we don't." She returned to her seat behind the counter, spinning it to face both Ash and the brunette teen. "This Pokémon center was built as a way for trainers to work on their training skills, giving them the opportunity to battle the wild Pokémon of this area without worry of having to hike back to a town."

"Despite that, we didn't expect many trainers to actually stay the night, so only a few rooms were set up for people to stay the night. This storm has forced a lot of trainers and travelers to rest here. I actually was just signing the last room to this young lady here." She nodded to the brunette.

Ash turned to face her, a blush immediately reddening his features. The girl was, to say the very least, pleasant to look at. She wore her hair low, down just below her mid back, with her bangs curling in towards her cheeks at the tips. Her uniform, despite being dry, held her figure well, outlining her body while still keeping it decent, fitting of a school outfit. All of it was blue, shirt to skirt, except for the shoulders of her undershirt, which puffed out in a bulky way, contradicting the rest of the attire.

The uniform rang a bell in Ash's mind, but he couldn't figure out what exactly was ringing it. Before he could shake the thought, the girl addressed him, looking him straight in the eyes with unwavering ferocity.

"If you'd like, you can have my room. I'm not afraid of a little wind and rain." She said cockily, taking hold of an umbrella that rested on the counter.

Ash literally hand waved the offer, flicking his outstretched fingers playfully as he smirked, "No, it's fine. I can always sleep on one of the couches. Besides, I couldn't accept an offer that would force someone out into the rain. That would be heartless." Just like he had as a kid, he still meant every word that held concern for another person. It was something that, by this point in time, had held a point of self-pride in his heart, though not overwhelming.

The girl scoffed, silently chastising his noble act, "Fine, if you want to have an aching back tomorrow." She turned her attention back to the older woman, "If you're ready, Nurse Joy."

The woman nodded her head as she keyed up the log in page on her computer, prompting the brunette teen to speak, "The name is Giselle Yuto." She said. The pride that she carried overflowing with each breath that spoke her name caused Ash to gently cringe.

Nurse Joy then turned to Ash, smiling warmly, "And your name?"

Once again looking back, Ash remembered the days he would announce himself as the soon to be Pokémon Master. This was far from being a forgotten goal, as he still strived to become a Master. However, he had gained modesty as he aged, leading him to do the exact opposite of the woman that stood next to him, speaking his name without any forced emotion, "Ash Ketchum."

A few key presses later Nurse Joy looked up with a wide smile, "Alright, you're both signed in. You can turn in now, if you like. I'll provide you with a blanket and pillow, Ash."

"Thank you" the two teens said before turning, Giselle to head for her room, Ash to head for the couch he'd be sleeping on. And then, it hit him. He froze, the name suddenly ringing the bell so hard that it broke off of its mount and clattered to the floor, breaking into a hundred, high pitched ringing pieces.

He turned his head slowly, eyeing the girl over his shoulder, locking with her gaze as she did the same. It seemed that she had caught on too. His thoughts raced to the fleeting memory of the Pokémon Technical Institute, where this same girl had insulted him and lectured him to the point of blinding rage until it drove him into using unusual yet legitimate tactics in his battle with her, defeating her and literally bringing her to her knees, however unintentionally.

She had taught him something that day, and he had taught her something as well. Now that same ghostly lesson stood before him, glaring him down with eyes burning with so many emotions that Ash couldn't identify any other than one that stood glaringly obvious: rage.

They both turned to appropriately face each other, their gaze not breaking for even a moment, the silence pervading the room bringing Nurse Joy to clear her throat nervously, as though ushering one of them to speak their mind. Finally, Giselle complied. "Ash... Ketchum." She coughed, turning her gaze towards Pikachu before quickly snapping it back to Ash, causing both trainer and Pokémon to flinch, "It's been a long time since I saw you."

"It has, hasn't it?" Ash licked his lips nervously as the girl approached him, her steps not making a sound. As she neared him, he could feel his heart beat escalate, and the blood rushed to his cheeks. Despite all the heat he could feel coming from her eyes, he felt a competing heat leaving him as his mind played with the image of her, flashing back and forth between the girl he met as a child and the one he was seeing now. Seeing that look again...

It made his heart flutter.

But he wasn't a coward. No, he wouldn't show weakness. Not even so much as a step back as she stopped only inches in front of him. She was just less than half a foot shorter than him, imposing with her height, yet it only served to amplify her womanly physique, bringing out more of her figure than it would with a shorter woman.

Even with this height, she lifted up on her toes to level herself with Ash till their eyes were even. He could actually feel the perspiration of nervousness swelling from his pores. Should he prepare himself for a slap? Should he give in and back off, giving her the satisfaction of winning? No, she was staring him down, trying to intimidate him, that's all. But it was working.

Just as his muscles began to quiver, the brunette's eyes flashed from rage to glee. She extended her fist and patted Ash on the chest before flattening her feet, "Good to see ya!" she laughed. Ash let out a breath, suddenly realizing that he was holding it, then jolted as she practically Force Palmed him in the solar plexus, not only knocking the wind out of him but also forcing him from his posture, barely catching himself.

"What-What was that for?" Ash coughed, barely able to breath after the extremely painful act. The rain earlier suddenly didn't seem so harsh. He forced himself to stand up straight again as she laughed.

"That was long deserved payback for beating me all those years ago" she said with a quick wink before turning her back, "You should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'm going to beat you and your Pikachu to the ground."

"Wait, what!" Ash cried out, shocked by this sudden call to battle, "I haven't even accepted yet!" Not that he would ever decline a challenge, which she quickly iterated.

"If I remember your attitude correctly, you wouldn't turn down a battle even if you were paid." She snickered over her shoulder. She waved behind her as she walked off, "I'll see you in the morning!"

And then, she was gone. Ash stood in shock, his eyes shivering back and forth as he tried to piece together what had just happened. It took him a few moments, but he finally placed a hand to his forehead, checking for a fever, "She's just like she was back then," he sighed, content with his temperature before heading toward his 'bed', "beyond reasonable." Finished with his short brood, Ash fell onto his back.

He was soaked, and he had to get changed, but just for a moment, even if it made his bed uncomfortably wet, he wanted to rest. That... confrontation was nerve wracking. He never thought he'd meet her again, let alone get challenged within five minutes of coming face to face with her. Giselle... Thinking about everyone he had met in his life, it still stood strong in his mind that he was attracted to her. His own body proved it by the heat that lit his cheeks the moment he saw her, and then it grew stronger when he realized that it was really Giselle.

Attractiveness aside, there wasn't really much going for Giselle... at least back then. But the attitude she had now... the glare, followed by a laugh, a smile, then a challenge... She cycled through several different moods in a matter of seconds, yet it stung with an obvious burn... That smile was something else.

Yes, he was smitten. Again. His mind wandered to the thoughts his past companions would have of this revelation. He was always oblivious to romance, even to the now obvious advances of Misty. To be honest, he considered dating her when he turned fifteen, but even then, he really couldn't place any feelings. On his travels through other regions, he looked at his regional companions, yet not a single spark ignited a flame.

This was commonly pointed out by the girls. He was blind. No woman on Earth could sway his heart, no matter what they offered him, be it money, lust, Pokémon, or straight out true love. Giselle, however, once again proved that he wasn't blind... just picky. He grabbed his pack, pulled out the item capsule that held his pajamas, and then rolled behind the couch, changing behind cover. He didn't like the odds of being caught by Nurse Joy or even Giselle while changing, no matter how strikingly low those odds were.

It only took a minute before Ash was on the couch again, shivering against the moisture that clung to the couch. He really should have changed before lying down. He let out a sigh. He knew he had to deal with it now, so instead of fretting over it, he decided to go ahead and let the day come to an end. He closed his eyes and relaxed...

Only for them to drift open again as burning thoughts smoked his mind to the point it felt like his eyes would start watering from the heat. That girl... The young man rolled onto his side, facing the long spine of the couch as he once more boiled and brooded. He hadn't felt this kind of infatuation before. Perhaps he felt a flicker for Misty. Dawn May, and Iris... they never drew him in. They were all just his best friends. But Giselle, something about that slap of puppy love being smashed and then suddenly reigniting struck a chord in his heart.

It was like a book he read long ago, where the two lovers met as children, and then reunited as teenagers. They fought amongst each other, trying to prove that their way was better. But then an evil descended on them, and they teamed up and fought. But the boy, realizing who she was, decided to enlighten her, just in case they didn't make it back. He lifted up his hat to reveal a scar on his right temple, a mark he received defending the girl as children; the event that sparked their romance.

It only partially took effect to the current situation, but it still stuck to some parts, namely the fact that she had gained a scar from him, however good it was. The scar was her learning from him that you had to work with your Pokémon, rather than follow books on how to use them. She learned to treat others nicely, something that partially showed with her greeting of Ash, though he still felt the impact on his chest.

The same was of him, with the lesson of using varying, sometimes odd tactics to aid you in battle. It wasn't definite; an outcome could be sparked by anything, even against odds such as level or type advantage.

He felt surges of electricity rushing through his body, namely his hands, which gently twitched in anticipation. He wanted to do... something to her. He just didn't know what. He coughed out a chuckle as he insulted himself under his breath. He still was childish at heart, not knowing a thing about love.

Before any more of these thoughts could corrupt him, he snapped his eyes shut, then focused on something else. The sound of the fans, though faint, caught his attention. He set his mental sights on them, and listened until he finally drifted off to sleep.

###

Her heart was in a panic. Lying in her bed, Giselle could feel the heat flowing from her body. Meeting him again left her a helpless wreck. She barely had the mental strength to challenge him to a battle. Keeping in proper form in front of him... Striking at his weakness for battle. She had heard so much about him since they last met that she knew for a fact he wouldn't decline her offer. Though, she was thankful he didn't ask how she knew of this habit of his.

Giselle's entire life spun round and round as she followed the boy who changed her life. From newspaper clippings in Kanto to subscriptions to the Johto Top Trainers Log, she watched him grow stronger, learning his strengths and weaknesses. She was determined to find him, to beat him, to show him...

How much he had changed her.

Ascending the ranks of her class, she didn't exactly lose her old persona. Indeed, she adopted a kinder personality, helping those in need, teaching new tactics to the people she befriended. She instead kept her darker self in reserve, letting it dwell inside her until the right time. That time came when she was offered the mantle of Student Teacher. Her grades were so astounding, her skills so substantial, that the headmaster of the school offered to train her to be a teacher.

Being a teacher took strength, and required the strictest of discipline towards written tactics over self-devised plans. That didn't stop her from following what Ash taught her, but she kept it to herself, and taught as she was told to with the strictness and harsh attitude that every teacher required. It was, in fact, Ash's tactics that kept her from achieving the title of Teacher, as she was always watched, and, of course, criticized. Finally, after years of studying and practicing and months of training and teaching, she was reaching two goals: Graduation, and ascension into a position in the school board.

Now she was only a month away... She should be headstrong and confident, even in the face of the one person to melt her cold heart. But instead, she was a broken wreck. Her eyes couldn't decide between crying for joy, crying in fear, crying in anger, or just staying dry. Her heart wrestled with her rib cage, fighting to leap out and run towards the glowing light that had once more returned to her, fearing it would once more dissipate and leave her in the darkness of her own self.

Why did she have to rely on such feelings? Because that's what she learned from him? But why did every emotion in her suddenly quake at the thought of being in the same building as him? Her entire mind was in a whirl, but in a desperate attempt to make some sense of this storm, she focused. She forced her mind to slow, and thrust an arm towards the abyss to grab a thought.

What her grip brought, however, shocked her to the core. The words screamed through her head, so loud she was afraid it would wake the entire Pokémon Center, yet gently imprinted her mind, the three syllables echoing like it was a prophecy being played in her head.

"I... love him?" Her voice quivered as she whispered the words. She clenched her eyes shut and gripped the covers of the bed. That couldn't be true. She knew him for a day, and then watched from afar. There was no way she could have fallen for a guy she barely came to terms with. So what if he taught her a valuable life lesson, so what if she never would have gotten to this point in her life if he had entered her school that day. So what... So what...

She ripped her own mind apart searching for another reason. This wasn't like her. She never let her emotions flow so freely, even when she was alone. She always kept it to herself. But maybe that was the problem. This man... Ash Ketchum, he's bringing out these emotions. She had to clear her thoughts, and she gripped an idea to help cleanse the waves of confusion towards more sterile thoughts, such as how she was going to defeat him the next day.

Giselle carefully slid her legs over the side of the bed and leapt down from the top bunk. She never slept on the lower bed. The best were at the top, and the worst at the bottom. She never could let go of that philosophy.

With a swift breath she moved for the door, doing her best to be as stealthy as possible as she opened the door to her room. She scanned the hallway, listening for any disturbances before gently closing the door, keeping it from clicking shut in case she had to get back quickly.

Step after quick, silent step, she made her way towards the lobby. Peeking around the corner, she could barely see anything, her sight only barely permitted due to the faint glow of the lit computer screen behind the desk. But that low illumination was enough for her to wade through the darkness towards the couch the young man rested on.

Mere feet away from him, a realization dawned on her; she was standing right in front of a boy who could very easily still be awake, and she was barely clothed! She wore a loose white top that covered both her bra and panties, essentially keeping her safe from wandering eyes. And yet despite being covered, she still felt vulnerable... But she had to push on. She had come this far, and she wasn't turning back now.

Giselle edged closer, looking back several times in paranoid fear that someone would come up behind her, until she finally was close enough to kneel down. She moved her head closer to him, straining her eyes to examine him in better detail. He breathed so quietly she could barely hear him, but the air flowed out of him strongly, blowing through his slightly hanging mouth toward her.

The smell wasn't welcoming at all, yet... she felt her face leaning further forward. Her cheeks heated as they brightened in the darkness, and-

She snapped her head away, biting her lips shut to avoid cursing aloud. What was she doing? Proving her thoughts right? This wouldn't calm her down; this would excite the storm of thoughts into a raging hurricane. She had to fight this off, and prove that everything her mind was screaming was wrong.

Turning to face him once again, she stared down the sleeping boy. She would succeed, and this nightmare would come to an end. She swallowed her fear and took a breath, leaning closer, fighting every urge...

I don't love him. I don't love him. Giselle repeated the words in her head continuously as she leaned closer, struggling to control her emotions. Even as her eyes closed and she leaned further in, she continued to spit at her mind. I don't love him. I don't... love him. I... Don't... Love... Hi-

Her eyes ripped open and she dove as far away from him as she could as a flicker of light lit her eyelids. She stumbled to right herself as her ears suddenly honed onto the approaching footsteps, but for some reason they seemed slow. Glancing around her, she noticed everything had slowed. Was she really that much of a mess?

She looked to the floor, her eyes barely perceiving a blanket on the floor. Her mind finally locked onto an excuse for being out here. She grabbed the cloth and gently placed it on the boy who taunted her. Praying he wouldn't wake, she spun to face the shadow in the darkness, they flashlight it held nearly blinding her. Time snapped back into motion just as a voice spoke over the light, "Ms. Yuto? What in the world are you-?"

The woman was silenced as Giselle motioned for Nurse Joy to speak quietly, putting a finger to her lips before pointing to Ash. She faltered for only a moment before approaching Nurse Joy, showing no fear nor cautiousness as she stepped past the woman, "He fell asleep without his blanket," she whispered, her proud tone once more cutting with each word, "Can't have him catch a cold before I beat him tomorrow."

She walked calmly through the darkness, and even though she heard a faint giggle from the pink haired nurse behind her, she continued move quickly to her room. She had seen enough. The fact that she had no control over herself when given the chance to kiss him, that her adrenaline had spiked so severely just from the thought of being caught with him without a reason silenced any denials.

She had indeed fallen in love with him.

###


End file.
